Surat Merah Muda
by stilogyvn
Summary: Park Chanyeol telah menghilang, dan tidak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk tidak melupakannya.


**Surat Merah Muda**

Main Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun(GS)

Other Casts : Kyungsoo(GS), Xiumin

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Seperti biasa, gadis itu datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas yang masih gelap gulita dan menyalakan lampu. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap hari. Mungkin ia harus diberikan gaji yang setimpal atas pekerjaannya menggantikan penjaga sekolah untuk menyalakan lampu kelas.

Ia berjalan kearah mejanya dan menemukan sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda disana, bertuliskan "Byun Baekhyun" di atasnya. Namanya sendiri. Kebiasaannya setiap pagi setelah menyalakan lampu kelas adalah membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya dalam hati. Oke, mungkin gadis-gadis lainnya akan berbunga-bunga jika menerima surat semanis itu, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia mulai muak dengan kata-kata dalam surat tersebut yang selalu mengganggunya setiap hari, dan itu mulai terjadi sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana tidak – kalimat demi kalimat dalam surat tersebut akan terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya bahkan saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Namun karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang menghargai usaha orang lain untuk menulis dan datang lebih pagi darinya untuk menaruh surat itu, maka inilah yang dilakukannya sekarang – membuka lipatan surat tersebut dan membacanya.

 _"Pagi yang menyenangkan, sayangnya kita belum bisa bertemu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau mulai bosan dengan semua ini kan, Baekhyun? Suatu saat aku pastikan kau akan tahu siapa aku. Jangan pernah bersedih."_

"Omong kosong macam apa ini? Dia bilang dia sangat merindukanku? Kalau begitu langsung saja kau menampakkan dirimu, pengecut. Mengganggu hidupku saja."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan ocehan-ocehan tersebut, bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo – teman sebangkunya, telah masuk ke dalam kelas dan memandanginya dengan ekspresi datar dan mata membulat. Oke, Baekhyun baru saja menoleh kearahnya dan mereka bertatapan sebentar. Baekhyun merasa malu.

Pandangan Kyungsoo beralih dan kini tertuju pada surat merah muda yang masih setia digenggaman Baekhyun. Mereka duduk bersebelahan – wajar bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengetahui bahwa surat-surat tersebut sudah rajin mampir ke meja teman sebangkunya itu sejak dua minggu lalu. Dan sejujurnya itu membuat Kyungsoo iri karena Jongin – calon kekasihnya, tidak pernah melakukan hal semanis itu padanya. Dalam hatinya Kyungsoo mulai merutuki betapa malangnya ia harus jatuh cinta dengan si bodoh Jongin yang tidak romantis sama sekali. Baiklah, mari lupakan sejenak mengenai permasalahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Surat itu lagi?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena itu adalah hal yang sangat manis", ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengeluarkan buku-buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Manis katamu?"

Baekhyun mulai berpikir untuk mengganti amplop surat ini mulai besok dan menuliskan nama Do Kyungsoo diatasnya, supaya surat ini bisa beralih ke tangannya. Baekhyun bisa membayangkan Kyungsoo yang membaca surat tersebut dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Mungkin itu akan lucu.

"Kalau kau merasa terganggu, kenapa tidak kau balas saja surat itu dan taruh di mejamu ketika pulang sekolah?" kata Kyungsoo acuh. Ia mulai sibuk membaca buku sejarah di depannya.

Ide yang tidak buruk. Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan bolpoinnya dan mulai menuliskan kalimat-kalimat diatas kertas baru miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah toko es krim favoritnya dulu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak kesana, dan sekarang ia punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai disana. Dulu hampir setiap hari Baekhyun akan pergi kesana, memesan tiga _scoop_ es krim stroberi kesukaannya. Bahkan pelayan disana sudah hafal akan pesanan Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam toko dan duduk di sebuah meja dekat jendela. Meja yang dulu sering ia tempati.

"Baekhyun?"

Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan senyuman lebar pun mengembang di bibirnya.

"Sebentar, aku akan ambilkan es krim stroberi untukmu."

Xiumin, pelayan toko itu pun langsung pergi dan sibuk mengambil es krim stroberi untuk Baekhyun. Selang lima menit, ia kembali dengan memegang es krim itu di tangannya.

"Terima kasih. Saat ini sepertinya sedang sepi ya? Sudah lama aku tidak mampir kesini. Perutku membutuhkan es krim stroberi yang banyak sekarang."

Xiumin tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau sendirian? Kemana kekasihmu yang tinggi itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya – ia bahkan tidak tahu kemana orang itu pergi. Park Chanyeol, ia telah menghilang dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **2 years ago**_

 __ _"Ayo berjanji untuk tidak saling melupakan satu sama lain."_

 _Gadis itu menatap kekasih di depannya dengan penuh tanda tanya._

 _"Kau berkata seakan-akan kau ingin menghilang, dan menyuruhku untuk tidak melupakanmu. Park Chanyeol, aku tidak mau berjanji untuk hal itu."_

 _"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghilang begitu saja darimu, Baek."_

 _"Lalu mengapa memintaku untuk berjanji? Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, bukan hanya karena aku telah berjanji untuk itu – namun karena kau akan selalu ada disampingku sampai kita mati, sehingga tidak akan ada kesempatan bagiku untuk melupakanmu."_

 _Chanyeol langsung tersenyum dan memeluk erat kekasihnya itu, gadis yang sangat ia cintai._

 _Namun bodohnya, Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah meminta Chanyeol berjanji untuk tetap tinggal. Dan inilah yang terjadi sekarang – Park Chanyeol menghilang. Sudah belasan kali ia mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol dan mengirim pesan hari ini, namun tidak ada balasan. Baekhyun mencoba pergi ke rumah Chanyeol, dan ia mendapati rumahnya kosong. Ia bahkan tidak pernah lagi muncul ke sekolah setelah itu. Chanyeol telah menghilang. Dan tidak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk tidak melupakannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sepertinya pergi ke toko es krim kemarin merupakan keputusan yang salah, karena Baekhyun berakhir dengan mengurung dirinya di kamar, membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal dan menangisi nasibnya sampai malam. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia masih sangat merindukan sosok itu. Tampaknya Baekhyun secara tidak langsung masih menjaga janji masa lalunya itu – meskipun ia menolak untuk berjanji.

Ternyata Kyungsoo hari ini datang lebih pagi dari Baekhyun. Sebuah perbedaan yang mengejutkan. Hal yang tetap sama adalah surat berwarna hijau muda yang menghiasi meja milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memungut benda tersebut dan berjalan ke tempat sampah. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berteriak dengan nyaring – seakan-akan benda yang ingin dibuang Baekhyun adalah bongkahan emas 24 karat.

"BAEK, APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SURAT ITU?!"

"Membuangnya", jawab Baekhyun datar.

"TUNGGU DISITU. Kenapa kau tidak mau memberi kesempatan kepada si penulis surat itu, Baek? Dia sepertinya sangat terobsesi denganmu."

Perkataan Kyungsoo memang ada benarnya.

"Aku tidak akan menerima cintanya lagipula. Demi apapun di dunia ini – Kyungsoo, siapa yang tahu kalau mungkin saja si penulis ini cuma orang iseng yang kurang pekerjaan?"

"Setidaknya baca dulu surat itu."

Baekhyun menyerah. Berdebat dengan Kyungsoo hanya akan berakhir dengan kekalahan, jadi lebih baik ia menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Tidak ada susahnya untuk membuka lipatan surat dan membacanya sebentar, pikir Baekhyun.

 _"Ternyata kau membalas suratku kemarin, akhirnya. Setelah membacanya, sekarang aku sudah yakin untuk menunjukkan identitasku. Kalau kau ingin tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, pergilah ke taman belakang sekolah sekarang, Baek. Aku menunggumu."_

Orang gila macam apa yang mau menunggu Baekhyun di taman? Maksudnya, siapa yang tahu kalau Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan mau meluangkan waktu berharga pagi harinya untuk pergi ke taman, menemui orang asing – oh atau mungkin ini sebuah jebakan? Bagaimana kalau ia orang jahat dan Baekhyun diculik? Silahkan saja menunggu disana seharian.

Namun tampaknya orang itu tidak akan menunggu di taman seharian, karena entah mengapa, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ditulis dalam surat itu.

Taman di belakang sekolah masih sepi. Tentu saja, tidak ada orang yang mengunjungi taman itu pada waktu sepagi ini, dan fakta itu membuat Baekhyun takut. Ia melayangkan pandangannya, hingga matanya tertuju pada sebuah kertas warna kuning cerah yang tertempel di batang pohon paling besar di taman itu. Pintar juga orang ini menggunakan kertas warna kuning yang mencolok, pikir Baekhyun.

Ia berjalan mendekat untuk membaca tulisan diatasnya. Tulisan itu dibuat cukup besar ukurannya _._

 _"Aku masih mencintaimu."_

Ditambah dengan tulisan dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil di ujung kanan kertas.

 _"Lihat kearah jam angka dua"_

Baekhyun mengikuti arahan dari surat tersebut. Sosok yang ia tangkap oleh kedua bola matanya sudah cukup membuat jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Ia tersenyum dari jarak yang cukup jauh, namun senyumannya masih dengan jelas terlihat oleh Baekhyun. Senyum yang sangat ia rindukan. Sekarang, ketakutan Byun Baekhyun semakin besar – ia takut kehilangan orang itu lagi untuk kedua kalinya. _Ya, Park Chanyeol telah kembali._

"Sejak saat ini, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu bahkan untuk sedetik pun, agar kau tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk melupakanku."

Faktanya, Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah melupakan Park Chanyeol. Dan satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol sukses membuat air mata Baekhyun terjatuh. Air mata kebahagiaan karena yang ditunggunya selama ini telah kembali padanya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 __ _"Kalau kau merasa terganggu, kenapa tidak kau balas saja surat itu dan taruh di mejamu ketika pulang sekolah?" kata Kyungsoo acuh. Ia mulai sibuk membaca buku sejarah di depannya._

 _Ide yang tidak buruk. Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan bolpoinnya dan mulai menuliskan kalimat-kalimat diatas kertas baru miliknya._

 _ **"Kalau berani, ayo tunjukan siapa dirimu. Namun aku rasa itu tidak akan berarti banyak karena aku masih mencintai seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Jadi hentikan surat-surat yang membuatku gila ini."**_

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
